Priceless
by draketodeath
Summary: You're mine. Forever mine. Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya, dear Art? Work safe, I think. Main pair: USUK. Other pairs: RussBel, USLiech, ScotUK, others. Warnings and spoiler inside


**Hetalia World Series** (c) **Hidekaz HimaruNYAN**

**Priceless** (c) **Bakarhytim**

* * *

_Halo… Aku… Ah tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah aku. Tak lebih tak kurang. Aku disini hanya menarasikan hasil tangan seorang pemula. Awalnya hati ini malas menarasikan cerita ini, terlebih ini hasil tangan pemula. Sudah pasti jelek, tak bermutu, mengecewakan, atau apalah gabungan kata-kata sinisme dan sarkastisme yang mampu menurunkan semangat orang paling optimis sekalipun._

_Heh… Sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati bagus untuk… katakanlah, mengkritik secara kasar. Bibir dan lidah tua ini sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan kata tajam seperti 'zaman keemasan' dulu. Nah, tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan sampah orang tua ini, mari kita mulai ceritanya._

_

* * *

_**AU, OOC, OC, Dark!Chara's **

**

* * *

**

Arthur Kirkland tak pernah berani keluar rumah kakaknya sejak dari insiden itu.

Ia menjadi paranoid bastard, menarik diri dari pergaulan, dan berdiam diri dalam kamarnya bersembunyi dibalik selimut unicornnya sambil bergetar ketakutan bagai melihat hantu atau pembunuhan tepat di depan batang hidungnya dan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata samar menggunakan bahasa asing yang tak dimengerti orang. (menurut spekulasi Henry, itu adalah bahasa_ Old English_ yang pernah dipelajari Arthur saat SD)

Dan ia hanya memberi izin pada kakaknya masuk kamarnya (ia lebih suka menyebutnya 'Area 0'). Pemberian obat, makanan, dan yang lain diserahkan para dokter pada Henry karena para suster menolak dengan dalih keselamatan, sementara para dokter memantau kondisinya lewat kaca bening anti peluru (digunakan untuk menghalau serangan dadakan Arthur saat dia 'rage mode')

Heh… Arthur kita yang malang. Siapakah yang sudi nan tega merubahmu menjadi tak ada bedanya dengan pasien skizofrenia di RSJ?

Itu masih misteri. _Puzzle_, seperti kata 'anjing-anjing polisi' sok tahu itu. Kita tunggu saja, duduk tenang, bersabar dan amati seksama langkah sang waktu yang akan menemukan potongan demi potongan puzzle hilang tersebut.

* * *

Ivan Braginski merasa ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu; Alfred F. Jones agak sedikit berubah dari biasanya. Tidak seperti biasanya pemuda Amerika berisik dan agak 'bodoh' tersebut tak melempar kalimat-kalimat sarkartis pembangkit kemarahan pemuda Rusia yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya dari TK. Ia—menurut pengamatan Ivan dan informasi dari adiknya, Nataliya—terlihat lebih kalem dan tenang. Al bahkan tak bertingkah sok pahlawan dan pergi keluar bolos kuliah dengan para gadis. Menyapa mereka saja tidak! Dan ini memperkuat dugaan Ivan: Ada yang aneh dengan manusia autis sok hiiro itu. Sebenarnya dugaan Ivan jauh lebih dari itu, tapi ia belum mau menyimpulkannya terburu-buru. Hasilnya bisa jauh dari pradugaan. Jauh berarti kekecewaan. Ivan benci kekecewaan.

"Tingkahnya mulai aneh sejak laporan dari Zwingli hilangnya Arthur dari kamar asramanya 2 minggu 6 hari 17 jam 9 menit yang lalu dan sekarang Arthur sedang dalam pengawasan dokter di rumah kakaknya, Henry Willem Kirkland di Irlandia." Lapor Nataliya sambil menyerahkan satu map lusuh berwarna biru di sore cerah di Taman Lincoln. Ivan membukanya dan membacanya, sesekali mengangguk dan sesekali pula alisnya bertautan membentuk kerutan di dahi. "Kau sudah sampai ke kesimpulan itu?" tanya Ivan merasa aneh dan bodoh setelah tuntas membaca laporan adiknya. Tak seperti biasa Nataliya terburu-buru seperti ini.

Yang ditanya malah memainkan rambutnya: menggulung, menarik, menyisir. Terkesan menghabiskan waktu, tapi beginilah cara Nataliya mengekspresikan ia sedang berpikir, serius untuk lebih pasti. "Bukti sudah menjurus kesana, bukankah kau juga berpikir seperti itu _brat_(*)?"

"Tidak." _Bohong._

Nataliya manyun. "Kau tahu tak bisa membohongiku bukan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa tanya balik?" tanya Ivan, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kekanakan mengintimidasi a la anak kecil. Ia suka bermain permainan psikologi seperti ini dengan Nataliya. Menantang, menurutnya, dan juga seru. Setidaknya ini tidak membuat otakmu tumpul dan adiktif seperti narkoba atau bir.

Nataliya menendang kaleng-kaleng di sekitar taman yang (mungkin lupa atau memang sengaja) tak dibuang di tempatnya. Tak bertanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab, heh? Kalimat itu begitu saja terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tak punya tanggung jawab, nilai moral miliknya menguap bersama kepolosannya seiring dengan bertambah umur dan kesadaran akan kerasnya dunia yang dihadapi. Bukan pula berarti ia tak memahami nilai-nilai moral tak tertulis maupun tertulis yang berlaku di masyarakat, ia paham, hanya menolak untuk melakukannya. Membuang waktu emasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan langsung dari _brat_." gumamnya pelan, lebih menyerupai bisikan di telinga Ivan saking pelannya. Ivan tersenyum—tidak, bukan senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan di umum melainkan senyum tulus seorang kakak dan menggamit tangan adiknya.

"Ayo pulang."

* * *

Vash Zwingli menggigit lidahnya gusar.

Ia bersumpah demi Kristus walaupun ia atheis itu adalah tindakan paling tak sengaja dan terkonyol selama ia menginjak tanah bumi. Serius, seorang atheis bersumpah demi Kristus? Menggelikan seperti saat kau melihat Gilbert mengendap masuk cerobong asap dalam pakaian santa. Bukankah manusia sudah menciptakan pintu? Kenapa harus susah-susah masuk lewat cerobong asap? Mengingatnya saja membuat Vash mengernyit menyesali kekonyolan pria albino itu.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, menggulingkan badan ke kiri dan kanan mencoba tidur tetapi matanya tak mau terpejam barang sedetik.

Perasaan diintai... Ia merasakannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Lili mengatakan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, lagipula siapa yang mau mengintai dirinya? Itu sama saja mencari mati. Kecuali orang itu cukup gila dan tak takut mati yang berani mengintainya.

Vash menggenggam revolver satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya yang mantan salah satu bos perkumpulan mafia di Italia Selatan. Dengar-dengar dari gosip yang beredar ayahnya bekerja sama dengan Al Capone. Kebenarannya tak ada yang tahu, Vash juga tak memilki niat untuk mengorek masa lalu ayahnya, toh si brengsek tolol itu telah dihukum mati di kursi listrik di pengadilan negara Texas 5,7 tahun yang lalu.

Hanya ada Vash dan Lili selaku kerabat dekat Françoís Zwingli yang menonton eksekusi tersebut. Ayah mereka tidak memiliki saudara dan kedua orangtuanya telah lama meninggal sedangkan Ibu mereka, Diana Zwingli menabrak bus bersama selingkuhannya pria asal Polandia di Budapest yang menyebabkan kemacetan luar biasa setahun sebelum ayah mereka dieksekusi. Menurut hasil autopsi polisi mereka menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Hasil autopsi tersebut dikuatkan dengan ditemukannya pecahan botol Bourbon dan Jack Daniel di jok belakang mobil.

Vash tidak pernah menyesali kematian mereka. Pun merasa bersalah atau berhutang pada mereka setitik di hatinya saja tidak. Rasa sayang pada mereka sirna sejak lama, jika ia boleh jujur.

_Krak._

"Siapa disana? Jawab!" bentak Vash. Buku-buku jari tangannya memutih dikarenakan terlalu ketat memegang pegangan revolver. Tak ada jawaban, bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih banyak kaki-kakinya melaju ke sumber suara.

Hanya untuk melihat adiknya sedang mengobrol dengan... Jones?

"Jones? Kapan kau masuk kesini?" tanya Vash tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Pemuda Amerika itu menepuk punggung Vash layaknya mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang tak bertemu dalam jangka waktu lama. "Yo Zwingli! What's up? Long time no chit chat eh?"

"I'm good, thanks but my mood gotten deeper dark after I see you had a freaking chat with my Lili." jawab Vash sinis, kakinya dengan 'indah'nya menginjak boot Alfred, menggantikan senyum menjengkelkan dari wajahnya dengan ringisan menahan sakit. "Auch... Seharusnya kau... Tak berbuat begini... Dengan hero... Adikmu. Aow..."

Vash mengangkat alis tak percaya. "Benarkah itu Lili?"

"Umm... Ya, tadi dia mengambilkan pitaku yang terjatuh di trotoar. Sebelumnya dia juga pernah membantuku mengerjakan soal-soal kalkulus dan kami sering mengobrol bareng. Bukan begitu Al?"

Alfred mengangguk. "Yep. Lili gadis yang baik! Aku tak pernah bosan berada disekitarnya!"

Pria ini mencurigakan. Dan... Dan... Fakta bahwa Lili-nya dekat dengan pemuda Amerika aneh ini? HELL NO!

* * *

**#Nowplaying:** All Love Can Be, A Beautiful Mind soundtrack (wajib nonton. PM saya kalau minat nonton film ini hihihi)

**#Nowreading: **Lolita – Crhistian Nabakov (jangan baca ini waktu puasa. Terlalu vulgar)

* * *

**A/N**: Maafkan boku yang membuat fic ga jelas ini. Just for fun, ga ada maksud menyinggung orang lain. Maaf banyak crack pair bertebaran dimana-mana. Gomennasai! Saya suka crack pair sih #plakk. Dan maaf ngelantur ataupun ada grammar mistake, kepala ore pusing nahan lapar. Ore jadi tau rasanya jadi pengidap penyakit vertigo -,-

_*Brat: bahasa Rusia untuk 'kakak laki-laki' _

* * *

**Warning! Spoiler! **

_Alfred's POV_—_Ah, Arthur-ku yang malang! Arthur-ku sayang, berapa lama kau mau begini? _

_Kepalamu terlalu keras, kau tak perlu begini jika kau menyetujui satu syarat simpel itu. _

_Bodoh kau Arthur, bodoh._

_

* * *

_

Review? If cha' don't mind ;)


End file.
